Excess Baggage
by Hobsonfan
Summary: Robbie and Laura arrive home from New Zealand to begin a new chapter in their relationship, unsure of whether it will be a long one or a short one. Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, not for profit, purely for fun, story. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them from Lewis.
1. Chapter 1

"What's that?" Robbie heard Laura laugh as she read a message on her phone.

The sound of Robbie's voice made her smile widen as she looked up at him. "It's from James. He is happy to pick us up the airport as long as we don't have masses of excess baggage."

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Did you tell him?"

"No, not a word as we agreed."

As they sat in the airport waiting for their long flight home to begin, Laura sent James a message and said if that was the best he could offer she would make other arrangements for their airport pickup. Then she added a 'thanks anyway, explain later' not wanting him to feel slighted for his offer. Laura made yet another call to her brother Brad before boarding the plane.

Robbie juggled several carry-on items much to the consternation of other passengers and the flight crew while Laura pulled wipes from her bag and disinfected their seats and chair arms. As they prepared for take off, Robbie leaned over to kiss Laura's cheek and said "Ready?"

She turned to kiss him full on the mouth before pulling back breathlessly, "Ready as I'm ever going to be."

Robbie's face formed a serious expression. "The morgue will still be there when you get back."

"I was afraid of that. Now"...she blushed, "it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure if you're sure." Laura punched him lightly on the arm then gently brushed off the blow with her fingers.

After the plane leveled off fatigue set in and sleep took over the occupants in their row. Robbie, ever the insomniac was the last to succumb. He gently snuggled into the blond head and inhaled her familiar scent before dropping off, blissfully snore free.

A few hours later Robbie and Laura spoke quietly so they would not disturb anyone sleeping near them.

"Do Brad and Carole regret going to New Zealand at the beginning of Caroline's pregnancy instead of waiting until it was time for the baby to come?"

Laura shook her head. "No, when they first found out all they could focus on was Caroline's health. Her seizure disorder made a pregnancy possibly life threatening and they rushed over to make sure she was getting the best care possible. Then, when it looked like the baby was going to be a reality, Carole's mother needed to come stay with them because her care home had a fire. The dementia wing was closed leaving Carole's mother on a waiting list for a new place. So it was serendipitous when I told them we were planning a trip to New Zealand that coincided with the due date." She emphasized the 'we'.

"That must have been rough, taking on the care of Carole's mother at the same time their daughter needed them." Robbie raised his chin and studied something on the ceiling while a memory from the past surfaced.

Laura took his hand and brought him back to the present. "Dealing with a family member with dementia was stressful enough. Caroline's high risk pregnancy was even worse. Subconsciously they may have been relieved to rely on us to look after their daughter. " She squeezed his hand. "They were scared Robbie. I've helped them out with Caroline before. She's not just my niece, she's my Goddaughter as well."

"She's a lucky girl to have you."

"Aunts step in and help out, then give them back to the parents. It's what I know. It's who I am."

"It would have been a lot easier if she hadn't run off to New Zealand in the first place and stayed closer to home."

"Agreed, she made the decision all on her own. Maybe I would have done the same thing if I were in her shoes." Laura's face turned sad as a memory from her past tried to bring her to a dark place. She pushed it away. "Robbie, you were kind enough not to question her about it. Thank-you for leaving Inspector Lewis back in Oxford." She patted the place in his jacket where his warrant card would have been.

"That's not to say I'm not curious." He put his arm around her and lowered his voice even more. "You said the father of the baby was an unmitigated cad and for some reason Caroline was still in love with him."

Laura turned to face Robbie. "She didn't trust herself not to go back to him and had to make him a very long flight away. She needed to move on." Laura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "She told me his name in confidence and I promised not to tell anyone, even you,'' under her breath she added , "especially you."

"Does it matter now?"

They were interrupted by a passenger with a complaint. After things quieted down they resumed their conversation.

Robbie rubbed Laura's shoulder. "That was bad luck Carole breaking her...clavicle?" Laura nodded, "while lifting her mother. She never should have tried taking care of her without help. Now Brad has to take care of both of them."

"Brian was helping out until he went back to college. Now Brad has hired some in home help because he had an important project at work."

"Work is more important than his wife, mother-in-law, daughter, and grandchild? A man should put his family first." Robbie appeared unaware of the irony of his statement.

"Robbie, Brad has some secrets, things he can't talk about having to do with his work."

"I know."

"You do? Even Carole doesn't know all the details," she gave him an admiring gaze, "you are a good detective."

"Not me, Innocent. She noticed his name in connection with an untouchable suspect in a murder case."

"I guess you do know something."

"Yeah, until then I thought your brother was just another one of those computer programmer nerds. I never told you because I figured you couldn't talk about."

"All I know is Brad has been assigned a very important project at work. I can only guess at the details which include Brad, the computer geek, keeping the world safe for everyone, including his new grandchild."

"Well it's a good thing Caroline's twin brother Brian was able to stay with her for a few weeks."

"And after that, your Ken and Ryan were lifesavers."

"Yeah, Ryan has been good for Ken. They were happy to help. Family is important to Ken now. I hope things work out so they can eventually adopt a child. Just think, we could have another grandchild someday."

"Good thing Lyn gave us nappy changing lessons so we could help with Jack's baby sister, Susan." They both had a silent chuckle remembering some of their first clumsy efforts. "For now Ken and Ryan will do well as foster carers. That'll do for starters and then I'm sure they will be wonderful parents."

"I'm very proud of my boy and Ryan. He is just as much part of the family as our Lyn's Tim."

"Brad and Carole are very thankful they could help out until I got there. Robbie, you knew I had to go even if you were going to back out."

"I can't say it enough times. I was a fool..."

"Yes, I wasn't meant to go on my own."

"No, we're a team and if I ever forget that, I want you to remind me."

"I will. I hope I never again need to threaten to put your dinner or any of your body parts in the canoe."

"Good thing there are plants growing in it now."

After the long flight the plane landed and Robbie gathered up their excess baggage while Laura double checked they did not forget anything. After a mercifully short wait to collect their checked luggage they made their way towards the pick-up area where Laura's brother, sans sign, waited for them.

Robbie juggled his burden to shake Brad's hand while Laura gave him a quick kiss on the check and suggested they get moving away from the throng of disembarking passengers. Brad used his work credentials to secure a preferred parking spot. Normally Laura would protest and give him a hard time but she spared him a sharp retort in this instance and got in his car after making sure everything was properly stowed, allowing Robbie the front seat with more leg room, worried about the effects of a long flight on his circulation system.

As Brad drove off Robbie heard a sigh and turned to look in the back seat and saw Laura frown at her phone and he asked if everything was okay.

"No." Her face tightened into a grimace as she read the caller id.

 _Cale_


	2. Chapter 2

Abby, a four year old Golden Retriever, was getting used to her new surroundings, sniffing the foreign plants in the garden and observing life on the street beyond her unfamiliar post box, which if she could read human would have revealed the name LEWIS.

* * *

Lizzie Maddox watched her boss, DI Hathaway, enter their shared office. She knew him well enough to read his usually inscrutable face. There was bad news.

"Is it your father sir?"

"What, no, why would you say that?"

"The shape of your face. This is how it looks when there is bad news."

"There is bad news, not for me, but for you." He saw her eyes widen. "No, not Tony."

"Something unsatisfactory about my work?"

"On the contrary." James stared out of the window.

"Will it be today, sir?"

"Will what be today?"

"When you tell me what is going on?"

He put on his boss face. "That'll be enough of that Maddox." Then he walked over to her desk and sat on the edge. "It's a temporary assignment for you."

Lizzie was suspicious. "What kind of assignment?"

"Bodyguard to an essential person. You were highly recommended."

She shook her head. "You mean babysitting."

"Call it what you like, I'm told it's a matter of international security."

"Why me, do I look like a bodyguard?"

James stood up. "Exactly." He went back to his own desk and pulled up a file on his computer.

Lizzie had followed him and read the details of the assignment. She saw the name of her charge. "Is the subject any relation to-"

"He most certainly is, Sergeant Maddox."

* * *

Robbie looked around the house at the abundance of extra items. "Laura, are you sure we need all this stuff?"

Laura was busy typing on the keyboard of her laptop. "I've ordered some more toys and equipment from Amazon, should be here tomorrow." She turned to look at Robbie. "Did you say something?"

"In my experience just the basics are necessary."

"Robbie, I can't let Caroline down. She's counting on us, so are Brad and Carole. " He could hear the tension in her voice and walked up behind her to massage her neck and shoulders.

"You're right, best to be prepared. Anything you want me to do besides cook supper?"

"I've ordered pizza. I need you to carry these," she waved her arms at some of their excess baggage, "upstairs. Then I have a shopping list for you." She handed him a piece of paper.

Robbie read over the extensive list. "Can't it wait until tomorr-" he saw the panic in her eyes "of course it can't." He heard a noise and looked out the window. "Carole and Brian are coming up the walk. I'll let them in."

* * *

Ken Lewis arrived home late after a busy Friday night at his restaurant. His partner Ryan, greeted him with some news. "The Department of Human Services telephoned asking us to be the foster carers for a set of 8 year old twins, one of each."

Ken smiled at both the good news and the memory of his father always answering the question of whether he had kids with the answer, 'one of each.'

After hugging Ryan, Ken asked for more details. "I didn't think it would happen so soon."

Ryan whistled for the dog who responded by trotting up to his side. "It's Abby. I updated our profile to include her in our household. She's a trained service dog and one of the social workers wanted the twins placed in a home with a dog."

Ken poured them each a glass of wine and they sat at the kitchen table. "She's trained to detect seizures. Does one the twins have...never mind it doesn't matter. We'll rely on Abby to help us."

"No, not a problem with seizures, just these two are particularly fond of dogs and she would be a comfort to them."

They sipped their wine in contented silence for a few moments.

"Ryan, why didn't you call me at the restaurant to tell me?"

"Ken, you hate to be interrupted at work and then you take it out on the kitchen staff, sometimes even the diners." About to protest, Ken had to agree that Ryan was right. Instead he proclaimed, "I am not going to be one of those fathers who puts the job before his kids."

* * *

At a small flat in Oxford, Alec Pickman's son sat surrounded by boxes that came from his mother's attic. Inside were the items he inherited from his father. Most of them contained worthless artwork and files containing plagiarized poems. Before he drank himself to death Alec Pickman managed to sink his boat, the one thing of monetary value he owned. Alec was visited by the mother of his son at least one time each year, returning to a firework once lit. She attempted to clean up both the man and the mess on the boat, coming away with artwork and poems, expecting one day they would be valuable. When Alec died, she turned them over to his son, the one he never knew he had.

* * *

After her sister-in-law and nephew left and Robbie returned with the shopping, Laura and Robbie had an early night and quickly fell asleep. Laura woke up a couple of hours later to find his side of the bed empty. At first she believed they were still in New Zealand until her eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the hall and she realized her mistake. Her review of the effects of jet lag on the brain was interrupted by the sound of Robbie's footsteps in the hall. Expecting him to enter the bedroom with a glass of something she was surprised as his vague form passed the door, went to the end of the hall and returned. After the third trip down the hall, she called out to him.

"Robbie, what on earth are you doing out there pacing about?"

"It's the only way to stop the crying."

Laura tried to shake her sleep deprived self awake. "What crying?"

Robbie approached the open bedroom door and rocked back and forth on his feet. "The baby, Laura!"

"Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

By 5 AM the crying stopped and Robbie and Laura stood peering down into the cot.

"Did you make a wish?"

Laura reached down to touch the silky blond head. "Yeah, and not one involving gin and a slice of lemon this time. You?"

"Probably the same as yours, that the bairn sleeps better tonight." Robbie steered Laura back to bed.

Robbie tried to snuggle up to a very tense Laura as she flopped about. "I can't believe I forgot we had a baby in the house."

He pulled her into stillness and massaged her back and shoulders. "It happens to new parents all the time, sleep deprivation, change of circumstances."

She broke away from him and propped herself up on one elbow. "Then how come it didn't happen to you?"

"I suffered from insomnia for years and learned how to function without sleep."

Laura flopped back down on the bed with an audible thump. "Well, don't tell Brad, he'll never let me live it down."

Robbie rubbed his chin and chose his words carefully. "Brad's a little busy right now."

An hour later Robbie and Laura whispered over coffee and toast in the kitchen, the intercom on to alert them of any sounds coming from the nursery. They had silenced their phones and one of them vibrated. It was Robbie's.

Chief Superintendent Moody was calling to ask Robbie to come into the station. There was a team badly in need of Robbie's mentoring. Moody was hoping that an Inspector Lewis with recharged batteries and just home from the other side of the world would be able to set them straight.

Laura could tell that Robbie was interested in Moody's request. Robbie unconvincingly told her that he would prefer to stay home and help with the baby. Instead of accepting his offer she assured him his skills were needed elsewhere. Feeling guilty that the night before she slept blissfully while Robbie paced the floor with a colicky infant, from her family not his, she determined to go it alone.

"Go, be brilliant."

On his way out the door Robbie promised there would be no need of a bullet proof vest and that he was not going to be home late.

* * *

Moody met briefly with Robbie, explained the problem and introduced him to the team and their current investigation, although no introduction was needed. The problem appeared to be overzealous interrogation of suspects and witnesses causing them either to clam up or disappear.

After a few hours of babysitting, Robbie found an errand to send his charges on and he went to find James alone in the office they had previously shared.

James was concentrating on some objects spread out on his desk. Robbie knocked on the doorframe a second time, this time much louder than the first, causing James to look up. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yeah, it was grand, more than I ever imagined."

"Good. You deserved it." James was not aware of Robbie's new assignment. "Is this a social call?"

"No, I'm back to work."

James took on a lecturing tone. "Why so soon? Has Laura gone back to work too or has she gone off you?"

"No, she's still putting up with my snoring, just extending her leave."

James knew there was something going on. "So why didn't Laura want me to pick you up at the airport?"

"Long story."

He pointed at Robbie's watch. "I've got time. I sent Maddox to the morgue to discuss forensic results with Rawbone." James looked up at the ceiling. "Now there is someone who should have retired ages ago."

"Retirement isn't for everyone."

"It should be for people who have a reason to look forward to going home to at night."

Robbie's phone beeped. He was needed elsewhere. "Gotta go, I have a date."

James spoke to Robbie's retreating back. "You don't date!"

Curious, and bored with his current investigation, James penned a quick reply to Moody's request for a case status, 'Victim still dead', put his jacket on and followed Robbie, leaving enough distance between them so he would go unnoticed.

* * *

Laura made a mental list of the things she needed to do that morning beginning with 20 minutes of Yoga, then a shower. Forgoing her usual longer routine Laura started out in Child's pose. The crying resumed and interrupted her attempt at relaxation. She leapt up and ran over to the cot and administered a back rub. There was quiet just long enough for Laura to get into the Happy Baby pose. Muttering to Osborn the dog, who took a great interest in the new member of the family, 'There are no happy babies in this house' she changed the nappy, had some success with feeding the bottle, extracted an extremely loud burp and declared a temporary victory until the crying started again. She considered calling Robbie or Lyn, but no, they were busy at work. Her sister-in-law Carole, the grandmother, was still looking after her own mother and experiencing a lot of pain from her broken shoulder. Laura assured Carole yesterday when she visited that her grandchild was in good hands and did not want to worry her. Her nephew Brian knew less about babies than she did. And her brother Brad, he was wandering about on some mysterious assignment.

Laura found that if she held the infant and kept moving there was much less crying. Balancing her charge on her hip she dug into one of the shopping bags Robbie had returned with the day before. She pulled out the item he bought that was not on her list. She forgot all about her admonishment to Robbie that these things caused orthodontia problems, ear infections, and psychological attachment issues and popped the soothie pacifier into the baby's mouth. Good thing Laura knew a very good dentist, the child might need one in future.

After roaming the halls with her bundle of joy and using one hand on her phone to do some research Laura decided another shopping trip was in order. It was an unusually warm and sunny day so she secured the ties of the breathable 50+ UPF sun hat that had traveled with them all the way from New Zealand, grabbed her purse and medical bag and headed to the garage. In only 20 minutes she had the squirming body securely fastened into the infant car seat. Immediately after the final buckle was fastened the projectile vomiting began, covering most of the surfaces of the back seat of the car including the iconic Oxford Dodo onesie vest.

After cleaning up, changing clothes, and repeating the car seat process adjusting it to the proper tension this time in only 19 minutes, they were finally on their way.

Laura managed to get to only one shop for the first item on her list. She remembered her medical bag but that was of no use as fortunately there were no medical emergencies only a hungry, wet, newborn with no bottles or nappies.

When they returned home, Laura was met at the front door by Monty the cat and his new plaything, a live mouse. A few steps into the lounge she was greeted with the malodorous reminder that she had neglected to take Osborn out on his usual morning walk.

* * *

That afternoon DS Lizzie Maddox noticed that her boss took an usually long lunch and also went out in the afternoon. When he returned to the office she gave him the highlights of Rawbone's post mortem. Seeing that Inspector Hathaway wasn't concentrating on work she changed the subject.

"I heard Inspector Lewis has been assigned to work with DI Peterson to teach him how to be less actiony. Seems Moody is of the opinion we don't need him anymore."

James was more interested in this news. "We may not need him but someone else does. Inspector Lewis has changes in his personal life too."

Lizzie looked up expectantly. "How's that sir?"

"Inspector Lewis has a new woman in his life. He had a date with her this morning."

"I don't believe it. He appeared to have all his limbs when I saw him earlier."

James flashed her a rare smile. "Dr. Hobson not only approves, she is part of the new relationship."

"A threesome? Not his style, or hers. I do believe you are taking the Mickey sir."

James hung his head. "Guilty as charged although Maddox you really need to start frequenting a different pub, your mind is in the gutter." She tried not to look embarrassed.

Lizzie listened to the explanation of the excess baggage from New Zealand and took the news with a range of emotions appropriate for the situation.

"Are you going to be okay on your own sir?" Lizzie was to begin her temporary assignment the next day.

He replied tersely, "I'm fine on my own." Then he walked over to Lizzie and put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be missed. Take care, Maddox."

"I'm off to hold hands with a nervous computer programmer. The only danger I'll be in is dying of boredom."

* * *

At 5 PM both Robbie and James had each separately decided to call it a day. James exited the station and took a few long strides to catch up with Robbie just ahead of him.

"Pint?"

"Nah, I should be getting on home."

Robbie's phone beeped with a message from Laura. 'All is well here, have a catch-up with James.' He shrugged. "Well, a pint it is. You're buying."

James updated Robbie on his father's worsening condition and the slight thaw in the relationship with his sister. Robbie told James about their stay in New Zealand and the same slight thaw in his relationship with his son during a side trip to Australia. Had they talked about work it may have been discovered that the items on James' desk were related to the case that Peterson was mishandling.

* * *

Robbie arrived home to find the house immaculately clean and the delicious smell of lasagna coming from the kitchen. Laura greeted him at the door with a kiss. She had the baby bundled into the newly purchased carrier, securely strapped around her waist and over her shoulders. Robbie noticed that the bairn snuggled approvingly into Great Auntie Laura and could be heard making a giant sucking sound on the previously banned soothie. Robbie wisely made no comment about either.


	4. Chapter 4

That night it was Laura who insisted on pacing the floor with their colicky charge. When Robbie tried to take her place insisting he could function without sleep she told him to at least rest, "You have work tomorrow."

Robbie gently emptied Laura's arms of the shrieking body and replied, "so do you, taking care of a bairn is work too."

The next day after seeing Robbie off to an early morning task force meeting with Peterson, Laura sat at the kitchen table, her chair back far enough to not squish the snuggler, and her coffee in a spill proof mug. Osborn and Monty finished their breakfasts and circled around the table, the dog obviously interested in the new occupant of the house and the cat pretending not to be.

The doorbell rang and the two humans rose together to admit Mrs. Collinson.

Over Mrs. Collinson's fresh baked award winning strawberry scones, Laura and her old neighbor had a proper chat.

"Thank-you for coming over to rescue me yesterday. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Mrs. Collinson sipped her coffee. "Nonsense, all I did was iron out a few wrinkles. Most women have months or years to plan for this eventuality. You have done splendidly." She put another scone on Laura's plate. "You need more starch to give you the strength to carry that extra person. Remember she is not one of your patients and may put up a fight at times."

"Well, you really saved the day. I told Robbie you came over so I could catch up on all the gossip in my former neighborhood. I didn't want him to feel guilty about going back to work." Laura adjusted her bundle. "And thanks for not asking questions. I wasn't ready to talk about all this yet."

Mrs. Collinson swept up some crumbs and flattened the tablecloth with her hands. "I gathered there were some difficult or unusual circumstances and I didn't want to press you." She reached over and smoothed the hair on the tiny blond head. "That's not to say I'm not curious. Of course I can be trusted not to share any steamy details." She leaned in towards Laura to whisper, " Are there any steamy details?"

Laura shifted in her chair, unsure how much of the load to share, then decided to open the bag.

Mrs. Collinson paid rapt attention as Laura told her how her life with Robbie came to include a baby. In the hospital in New Zealand her niece Caroline suffered a seizure during the delivery and fell into a coma. Brad and Carole had wanted Laura on hand in case of an emergency never expecting something this dire. Laura monitored the care of both Caroline and her newborn daughter. The baby was surprisingly healthy considering the circumstances. Several months earlier Caroline had already asked Laura and Robbie if they would be the Godparents. At first they were unsure as they did not want the grandparents to feel slighted. Brad allayed their fears and said they would welcome them as important figures in their grandchild's life.

The four of them decided it would be best to bring both Caroline and the baby back to Oxford. Laura arranged the medical flight for Caroline who was accompanied by her childhood friend Alyssa. Brad and Carole had bought Alyssa a plane ticket weeks before the birth so that she could visit after Robbie and Laura left. Alyssa and Caroline had been friends since their days in nursery together. While Alyssa knew about and understood Caroline's seizure disorder she never treated her differently, except in those situations where a cool head and warm hand was needed and then she always rose to the occasion.

Laura and Robbie brought the baby home with them fully expecting to have Brad and Carole move her into their home after a few days. When it became clear that Carole had her hands full taking care of her mother and unable to lift the baby herself because of her broken shoulder, she asked Laura if they could keep the baby indefinitely.

Mrs. Collinson asked about Caroline's chances for recovery.

"I won't say no chance...I can't say it." Laura let a few tears rolls down her cheeks before steeling herself. "There are new treatments discovered every day. I am sure Caroline will recover and be able to care for her daughter." Laura gently hugged her grand niece. "We had been taking her to visit at the hospital when we were still in New Zealand. Seeing her mother calms her then she cries when we leave. We will be visiting again tonight after Robbie gets home from work."

The older woman leaned over and patted Laura's arm. "I'm sure she'll come round. In the meantime your niece must be at peace knowing you are taking care of this precious girl." Her face darkened. "The father won't be coming to get her, take her from you?" What little Mrs. Collinson had been able to glean about the paternal parent did not sound good. He was a fly by night who disappeared for weeks at a time.

"I don't know. He hasn't tried to call me since the day we came home. Caroline went to the other side of the world to get away from him. I'm sure he has rights to the child." Laura finished her coffee and the last bite of her scone. "If he is anything like his own father, he won't want anything to do with a baby."

"Perhaps it's for the best." Mrs. Collinson got up and started to tidy up the kitchen when her mobile rang. After listening for a minute she disconnected and told Laura. "Something has come up, I'm sorry I have to go. I'll look in on you tomorrow."

Not long after Laura had seen Mrs. Collinson off, her doorbell was rung by DS Lizzie Maddox.

"Oh, if you are looking for Robbie he is meeting with DI Peterson at the station."

"No ma'am, I have a rather unusual request." She lowered her voice. "It's from your brother."

Laura was used to Brad's game playing and code talking. "What is it this time?"

You are to take your dog for a walk, heading west, then north at the intersection." She pointed down the road. "I'll watch the baby."

The dog walking part was okay but leaving Lizzie to mind the child? "Are you good with babies?"

"I look after Inspector Hathaway don't I?"

Laura had to admit she had a point, Hathaway could be as difficult as an infant at times, and she agreed to the plan.

Lizzie knew nothing about babies. The child was calm as Laura transferred the baby wearing outfit to her, lengthening the straps considerably.

Laura put Osborn on his lead and started down the road. Once around the corner she spied Brad, accompanied by Donald, her neighbor's dog.

"Good afternoon."

Good afternoon?! "Brad, what are-?"

"Shhh, not so loud."

Laura moved closer and spoke softly. "What's going on?"

Brad looked around nervously. "Look Laura, I may be followed and I don't want them to know about my grandchild. Just pretend I'm a dog walker."

Laura bent down to pat Donald on the head as Osborn attended to business.

"I needed to talk to you and I can't trust the phone and don't want them to know about her if they don't already."

Osborn came over for the treat in Laura's pocket. "Who is 'them'?" she asked although Laura had her suspicions.

"You know I can't talk about my work. Just keep the little one out of harm's way for us. Our house may not be safe with carers going in and out. One of them could be a plant." He looked nervously around. "I should get going. Please tell DS Maddox I will meet her at the usual club."

Laura wanted to give her brother a hug but did not. If they were being observed it would seem strange for her to hug Donald's dog walker. On her way home she wondered if Donald's owner was also involved with...Her concentration was diverted as Osborn tugged at the lead to try and chase a squirrel.

Laura and Osborn returned home to find the house empty. Frantic, she was about to call Robbie, then 999, when she heard someone singing about rowing boats and followed the tune out to the back garden where Lizzie was sitting in the canoe with the baby, using her arms to rock the vessel back and forth on the patio while she sang.


	5. Chapter 5

Detective Inspector Alan Peterson was having an after-hours meeting with his anti-explosives task force. A series of small bombs had been set off in Oxford over a six week time period. None of them had caused any serious injuries so far, but each subsequent explosion was larger than the one before. The task force had been formed to find out who was responsible and to stop the activity before anyone got hurt. Missing from the group was their senior advisor Robbie Lewis. Peterson wanted to conduct his investigation without the aid of a nearly extinct mentor. He explained to the team that Lewis was just per diem and not authorized for overtime.

The group was gathered around a screen showing the meeting of two people, both of them walking dogs. "Our subject of interest is the man walking the dog. He stops to speak to a woman."

One of the Detective Constables, just out of uniform, raised his hand, "Sir, isn't the woman Dr. Hobson?"

"Yes Green, the subject is speaking to Dr. Hobson. Our intelligence tells us the two of them are not related. She was innocently out walking her dog and ran into our subject, known only as Mr. H."

Peterson changed the image on the screen. "Here is another person of interest, one Mick Capelan, following Mr. H." This man had roguish good looks and flecks of gray in his hair. "He disappears whenever we get try to bust in on him." DC Green was of the opinion that his boss rushed in too quickly and that the more measured approach suggested by DI Lewis would be better. Of course being the least senior member of the team he kept himself to himself. Also on the same screen, across the street from Mick Capelan, a man dressed in black could be seen sitting on a motorcycle. Out of range of the surveillance camera, his image was blurred. On orders from Peterson, he was followed too closely by one of the task force's eager sergeants and did a runner.

* * *

While Peterson and his team discussed him, Bradley Hobson was waiting for his bodyguard and sometimes babysitter DS Lizzie Maddox to join him at their usual meeting place, an S and M club called Red Crawl. While he sipped a non alcoholic drink at the bar, Brad watched as a most unlikely looking patron of the establishment, the woman who did his sister's ironing, entered and walked quickly to a back room. Lizzie arrived a few moments later and Brad told her where they were going next and why.

She raised her eyebrows. "You've been busy. How did you manage to get the information while under observation from all sides?"

"The dogs. Everyone was busy watching me, no one was watching them. Sorry, I can't explain how exactly."

Lizzie held up a hand. "I know, top secret. If I am ever interrogated I won't be able to tell. And of course the dogs can't talk."

Brad finished his drink. "We better get on our way."

"I have a new car waiting for us. The other one is known to your followers."

Lizzie and Brad were able to drive away unnoticed by all but one person.

* * *

Robbie and Laura sat eating the takeaway Robbie brought home. The baby was blissfully quiet while they discussed the events of the day. Laura asked Robbie how it was going, advising Peterson's anti-explosives group.

"It's like chasing after a bull in a china shop. He hasn't changed over the years, still rushes headlong to the wrong conclusion after only collecting part of the evidence. He needs to learn to be patient and put all the pieces of the puzzle together."

"Hmm", Laura remembered the time she attended a lecture with Peterson and he left her to take over a situation that should have been handled by the University security team, one of many clues leading her to the conclusion he was not her type.

Brought back to the present by a loud wailing from the youngest Hobson, Laura finished her meal and she and Robbie got ready to go visit Caroline.

* * *

At the hospital, Laura arranged the baby into her mother's arms and she drifted off to sleep. Robbie picked up the book he had started earlier on his daily 'date' with Caroline and began to read.

A few years back when Caroline first got to know Robbie she confided to Laura that Robbie's voice sent shivers up her spine, especially when it deepened. She had overhead them once in an intimate moment and had to force herself away, not wanting to intrude but enchanted by the tone of Robbie's voice. Of course Caroline also admitted to Laura that she imagined that voice coming from the body of her favourite pop star. Laura never told Robbie, not wanting him to be uncomfortable around her niece. She did suggest Robbie read to her as his voice was both strong and calm. Brain studies in New Zealand confirmed the tiniest bit of activity when Robbie read to her so he continued on a regular basis.

They had started the third in a series of mystery books where the protagonist was a young girl who performed chemistry experiments to solve crimes. Robbie started reading to the three generations of Hobson woman. His deep voice soothed two of them and gave just the infinitesimal bit of stimulation to the third.

* * *

The next day Peterson and Robbie were in to work before the rest of the team. Robbie intended to use this opportunity to speak with the action oriented inspector alone. He wanted Peterson to liaise with DI Hathaway and DS Maddox. James was in possession of an item that should be of interest to Peterson. It was one of the things James had spread out on his desk. Robbie had noticed it and filed the information away in his memory for later. Before he could begin, a fresh faced DC just out of uniform appeared at Robbie's side.

"Is there something you want?"

"Yes, sir. Inspector Peterson has assigned me to be your right-hand man."

Robbie frowned and silently cursed Peterson. A Detective Constable? He had planned to work with the entire team and had no need of an aide-de-camp. He suspected this was part of Peterson's plan to alienate him from the full team and put him out to grass. A voice from the past echoed in his mind, 'Be nice Robbie'. He shrugged. Perhaps the young copper would prove helpful.

"What's your name lad?"

"DC Green, sir."

"Well Green, if you will give us a minute, we'll try to see where you fit in."

"Yes sir, I'll be waiting in the outer office."

Robbie and his new protégée discussed the facts so far in the case of the small bombs. Green had excellent graphic arts skills and had mapped out the locations of the explosions, displaying a red dot at each site. Robbie asked him if he showed this to Peterson.

"Yes sir."

"And?"

"He said it was too basic and I needed to add some flash to it."

Robbie studied the map. "I don't agree. This very clearly shows a pattern. Do you see it?"

Green had never had an inspector ask his opinion before and answered crisply, "Yes sir, the dots are proceeding directly to Her Majesty's Category B Prison for Female Adults."

Robbie gave him an approving nod. "You're not so green as you're cabbage looking."

Green relaxed a bit. "Thank-you, sir."

Later Robbie brought Green to visit James in his office. James was happy for the interruption. He was tiring of the investigation into the death of Alec Pickman. At first it was classified as self induced alcohol poisoning. Rawbone overruled Dr. Cook's ruling and changed it to suspicious death.

Green listened intently as Robbie asked James about an identity card.

"The identity card for Mick Capelan?"

"Yes, the one you found with other items rescued from Alec Pickman's boat."

Robbie and James both had unpleasant dark memories of Alec Pickman and the events that caused them to meet him several years ago.

James went to a drawer and pulled out the identity card and other items. He tossed Robbie the identity card and held up some very personal articles of female clothing.

As he watched Robbie study this piece of evidence, James told him, "Capelan's id is a fake."

Robbie raised his eyebrows.

"And, thanks to my very capable sergeant," he waved the lingerie in the air, "these have been identified as belonging to Grace Orde."

"Grace Orde, former MI5, and Alec Pickman?"

James put the items down. "Rumor has it she broke it off with her burly bodyguard."

"Mick Capelan is a person of interest in Peterson's case of the small bombs." Robbie looked at Green, who nodded.

James made a face. "What if Alec Pickman and Mick Capelan are the same person?"

Robbie rubbed his chin. "Alec Pickman's still dead, at least according to Rawbone, so who is Peterson chasing?"

"Who isn't he chasing? I have it on good authority he is following your brother-in-law."

DC Green paid rapt attention to the two inspectors, hoping to pick up some pointers and to be in the right place and time if ever DI Hathaway needed a new team member.

Robbie officially introduced Green to James. DI Hathaway's first order to the eager investigator was for coffee and sandwiches. Green displayed more enthusiasm then the errand warranted and left to fill the order.

After Green was gone, James asked Robbie how things were going at home with Laura taking care of the baby.

Robbie gave Laura high marks for coping so well with her grand niece. James detected a bit of wistfulness, almost as if Robbie wished he were home with them instead of at work. "Finally some progress," James proclaimed. Robbie thought he was talking about the case.

"Oh, you never did say, what is the newest Hobson's name?" Or is she a Hobson, James wondered silently.

"It's an unusual name. Here, I'll write it down for you." Robbie took the pen out of his pocket and wrote down six letters.

James looked up, puzzled. "From the ancient Roman family name?"

Robbie smiled. "No, clever clogs, from a book about a girl who uses chemistry to solve crimes."

James shook his head. "Let's hope chemistry isn't overrated."


	6. Chapter 6

F-L-A-V-I-A

James handed the paper back to Robbie. "Flavia, derived from the Latin Flavus."

"Yeah, meaning golden haired."

"Well done you, Robert." James handed Robbie a CD.

"What's this?"

"It's some New Age World music for your little houseguest."

"She is a member of the family, not a guest. And thank-you. Laura has been playing classical music for her on the piano. I can't convince her the bairn should listen to Morse's Wagner collection."

James studied the ceiling for a moment. "Is Laura going to be able to give the baby up when the time comes?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"When the mother recovers or if another family member, the father perhaps, comes to claim her."

"She's not luggage waiting to be claimed."

"Still there could be complications and it sounds like Laura is getting attached to someone else's child."

Robbie pulled out his phone to show James a photo of Godfather and Goddaughter. "She's not the only one. I look forward to going home to two beautiful Hobson women each night."

Green returned with their sandwiches and coffee. Over lunch they continued to discuss the link between Alec Pickman's death and the case of the small bombs.

James held up a copy of Grace Orde's book, now remaindered. "Could she be behind the small bombs?"

Robbie shook his head. "Not her style, unless she paid someone to do it."

"And you are certain the pattern of bombs leading to the prison means something?"

"If I were Morse I would say everything means something."

"If you were Morse I'd be buying your pints at the pub right now."

A uniformed officer came to tell them there was CCTV footage from cameras at the Red Crawl. Robbie, James, and Green watched as some familiar faces entered the club. James wished he could post Lizzie there officially to watch the comings and goings. She would be above suspicion as a club regular, or at least James believed it was one of her frequent drinking establishments. If only she wasn't off on a temporary assignment. Robbie and James were fixated on the still well preserved Grace Orde sitting at the bar with a young man, one of Peterson's persons of interest. Green noticed another man at the edge of the shot, rather large and dressed in black. He caught Green's attention because he was expertly staying out of camera range and his image was always blurred.

Green paid attention as they discussed the likelihood of Alec Pickman having had an affair with Grace Orde and whether he had been capable of making small bombs. The first several explosions had happened before his death. Robbie called Laura to ask her again what Pickman studied in college and she reminded him that it was Art and Poetry, not Chemistry and Bomb Making.

Like a boy still in school, Green tentatively raised his hand. After hearing about the elusive man in black they went back over the footage and Robbie and James gave Green high marks for his observations. Wanting to know more about the obscure man, Robbie suggested they post Green undercover at the club.

James wasn't sure. "He's a bit innocent looking and well, green, for lack of a better choice of word, for that place."

"We'll send him over to the undercover division for a new identity."

* * *

Flavia had been sleeping peacefully while Laura made lunch for a guest and tidied up the kitchen. She put Osborn out in the back garden so he would not bark when their visitor arrived. Laura's phone vibrated. It was her friend Ellen Jacoby calling to be say she was stuck in traffic and would be very late. "Ellen, it's fine. You saved me a call." She glanced at the unusually quiet child. "The baby has been out of sorts today. Perhaps another time would be better." Ellen was disappointed she would have to wait to meet Laura's grandniece but said she understood. Laura gazed protectively at the sleeping infant. It wasn't like her to lie to a friend even though she herself had been lied to by friends in the past. She had her reasons but still felt guilty.

* * *

Lizzie and Brad arrived at their destination, an isolated and abandoned warehouse. The front entrance was boarded up and they went around to the back where Lizzie easily broke into a locked door. Inside the building it was dark and the torch light Lizzie carried showed cobwebs and dust, then finally a wall switch that when pressed gave the hallway an eerie glow. Brad seemed to know where he was going and continued on until he came to a metal door on the left. He stopped and turned to Lizzie.

"You should stay out here and wait for me Detective Sergeant Maddox. It could be dangerous."

Lizzie pressed her back into the door and put her arms across her chest. "No, Mr. Hobson. The whole point of me following you about is to keep you out of danger."

"I'm already in danger. A lot of people are. My job is to get them out, then maybe me." He took a step towards her and could see she wasn't budging. Brad pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Lizzie."All right, if you insist. Perhaps you can help. This is lonely work."

Lizzie unlocked the door and opened it. The dust free room had no windows and reminded her of a safe room featured in a popular film a few years ago. Brad saw her sizing things up. "Yes, the walls are reinforced with hurricane proof steel."

"You mean bomb proof."

"Well, small bomb proof, anyway." He pushed a button on a device that illuminated the room in fluorescent light. There wasn't much in the room, a few chairs scattered about and a table. On the table were two laptop computers.

There were questions Lizzie wanted to ask. What were the laptops for and who put them there? She watched as Brad walked around the table studying the computers sometimes putting his face down close to them but not touching anything. Finally he took a small bottle out of his jacket pocket and sprayed each of the keyboards.

Brad knew Lizzie was watching him and was full of questions. "You don't mind if I talk while I work do you? I find it relaxes me and helps get my mind in order. Usually I work alone or with a colleague, not a body guard."

"Talk away, Mr. Hobson." She would listen carefully to every word he said. DS Lizzie Maddox was about to observe one of the world's leading experts in decoding criminology.

* * *

For supper Robbie and Laura sat outside on the patio eating the lunch she had previously prepared for Ellen. Flavia was swinging joyfully back and forth in yet another infant contraption. Osborn lay in the grass nearby keeping watch while Monty climbed in and out of the canoe.

Laura told Robbie about Brad borrowing the neighbor's dog.

"He does the oddest things." She took a bite of her salad and studied Robbie's face.

Robbie tore off another piece of garlic bread and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmmm, yeah odd even for a computer programmer at the Department for Transport. What is it he does there?"

"Officially he writes the code that creates the scheme for the number plates." Laura finished her salad. "We both know that's not all he does."

Robbie raised his eyebrows and picked up their plates and carried them into the house while Laura adjusted Flavia's swing. When he came back outside with a bottle, he refilled their wine glasses. Robbie handed Laura her glass and took her free hand to lead her over to the garden bench. Laura rested her head on Robbie's chest and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat for a few minutes enjoying the calm of the evening as Flavia fell asleep in the swing. Laura used her bare foot to push the button to slow the motion.

"You know what I thought about today?"

"Tell me."

"What if we had met and got together when we were younger and had a child of our own. Sometimes I wish...Oh God, sorry Robbie." She sat up and faced him. "I didn't mean to put myself in Val's place."

"I know you didn't. You always understood about Val and were the only one I could talk to about her. It's my fault for living in the past too long, maybe we could have."

"We finally made it. No regrets." Laura nestled back down into Robbie's chest.

"No regrets." He put his arm back around her.

"Robbie, we might be raising this child. You didn't sign on for that with me."

He smiled at one blond head, then the other. "I'll go anywhere you go. I went to New Zealand didn't I?"

"Only after James made you come around."

"I'm not making that mistake again. Any journey you take, we ride together."

Laura sighed. "I want Caroline to recover and be with Flavia. If that doesn't happen I want her to be with us."

"Yeah, me too. I'll keep reading to Caroline as long as it takes."

Laura lifted her head off Robbie's chest. "I have a confession to make."

"James is the one who studied to be a priest, not me."

"I lied to Ellen today when I canceled our lunch."

"You didn't want her to see Flavia." He pulled her into him. "I know why."

"I'm glad you figured it out. I wanted to tell you. You know how I feel about secrets. It's just that I promised Caroline not to tell."

"I know. Even Morse understood the importance of a promise."

The baby emitted some happy gurgles, opened her eyes briefly then returned to her slumber.

"She really likes this swing Carole got her." Laura slid her foot out again, this time to tap a button and reset the music. "Brian and Caroline liked their swings when they were babies. Then I could play with them and hand them back to their parents if they cried or I was ready to do something else."

"Too bad Carole can't spend more time with her grandchild. I remember how I felt about missing out on Jack's early years."

"You had work."

"I'd rather feel part of my own family."

"What about my family?"

"The more Hobsons the merrier, I say."

"You never said that before."

Robbie reached down and picked up leg and began to rub her foot. "I meant to ask, how did Flavia like the baby Yoga and massage?" He pushed his thumb into the arch of her sole.

Laura let a small moan escape. "She loved it, made the cutest little cooing sounds, kicked her legs, and fell asleep."

Robbie put the right foot down and went to start on the left. "Sounds like me after one of your massages, well except for when we..."

Osborn started to bark and they quickly shushed him.

"Yoo-hoo!" Someone was peering over the back fence.

Laura groaned inwardly. An intimate moment with Robbie was rare these days with an infant in the house.

"There you are, I decided to come anyway, once the traffic cleared."

Laura leaned down and pulled Flavia's blanket up to cover more of her. Robbie stood up and went to open the gate to admit Ellen Jacoby.


	7. Chapter 7

Robbie held the gate open for Ellen to enter their garden. He gestured to a chair on the patio and sat opposite her. Laura stayed on the bench near Flavia. Osborn sniffed Ellen's ankles then emitted a growl undetectable to human ears and went to stand guard near his baby.

"Thanks Robbie. Laura always said you were a sweetie." Ellen sat and when offered, replied she would love a glass of wine. Robbie went in the house to get another glass.

Ellen sat forward on the edge of her seat. "Laura bring the baby over here so I can see him."

Laura put a hand on the sleeping child's chest and felt it heave up and down and spoke softly, just barely loud enough for her friend to hear. "She's a girl, Ellen. And we have a rule in this house, never wake a sleeping baby." She put her finger to her lips.

Robbie returned and handed Ellen a large glass and tried unsuccessfully to steer the conversation into another direction.

Ellen took a big drink of wine. "I'll just have to come see her then."

Laura steeled herself. It was wrong to interfere and she would let the chips fall where they may. Ellen got halfway over to Flavia when Osborn placed himself between Ellen and the infant swing.

Ellen stopped in her tracks. "Laura your dog is rather unwelcoming. You would think he didn't want me to see the baby."

"He's just being protective." Laura got up and patted the dog's head and said unconvincingly, "It's okay Osborn, Ellen is a friend."

Osborn allowed Ellen to get a little closer. She took a look at Flavia and made a comment about her clothing, a blue romper with a red fire truck emblazoned on the front. "That's not a very ladylike outfit."

"We like it. Our Jack picked it out for her." Laura smoothed out the fire truck over Flavia's belly.

Ellen's attention was easily diverted as Monty jumped off the the canoe, making it rock back and forth.

"Oh Robbie, you'll have to take her for a ride in your boat."

Osborn barked and this time Robbie and Laura did not try to quiet him.

Over the din of the dog Robbie told Ellen, "The canoe stays on land. Jack and his sister Susan use it for a pirate ship. I'm sure the bairn will want to be a pirate soon too."

The barking woke Flavia and she expressed her disapproval loudly.

Ellen put her hands over her ears as Laura picked Flavia up and soothed her. The crying stopped and Ellen moved closer and put her hands out to take the baby and was assaulted by infant projectile vomiting. After apologizing and showing Ellen to the powder room to clean up, Robbie brought Flavia inside to change her clothes.

He returned to the patio with a clean child to find Laura explaining to Ellen why her niece Caroline had chosen this name for her daughter.

Ellen decided to keep a safe distance from the little erupter but did want to take a second look. The fresh outfit caught her eye and she had to ask.

"The dodo?"

Robbie turned away from Ellen carrying Flavia like a rugby ball and headed towards Laura. Over his shoulder he told Ellen, "It's a famous Oxford icon." Flavia rewarded him with a tiny giggle.

"They'll be extinct someday and out of style."

Laura tried to be hospitable. "More wine Ellen?"

"I wish I could drink you out of house and home but I have an early meeting tomorrow so must go."

"Sorry you can't stay longer." The relief was evident on Laura's face only Ellen took no notice.

* * *

"These Lizzie, are the tools of destruction." Brad waved his left arm over the two laptops.

Lizzie wasn't convinced. "I thought only harmless old ladies used laptops anymore."

"Precisely the point. No one would give them any notice."

The keyboards on both laptops started to glow in varying shades of green. "The Identidust detects the use frequency of the keys." Brad made a rapid assessment of the evidence. "Ah, now I know the most frequently used letters, numbers, and symbols." He saw Lizzie's puzzled expression. "To figure out the passwords."

Lizzie had several questions and chose the most pressing, at least in her mind. "Where did they come from?"

"The long story is one of undercover surveillance and espionage, the details of which I can't talk about. The short story is Mick Capelan brought them."

Lizzie recalled the most recent investigation she worked on with DI Hathaway. "But Mick Capelan is dead, isn't he?"

"A body is not dead until my sister sticks a fork in it."

* * *

After Ellen left Robbie and Laura brought Flavia inside and the three of them snuggled together in bed. When Flavia fell asleep Laura gently placed her in the cot and got back under the covers to cuddle with Robbie.

Robbie knew Laura was worried about Ellen's reaction to the baby. "She didn't see it?"

"No. Of course you know Ellen, she mostly notices hair and clothes. I expect she'll be calling the fashion police about Flavia's attire."

"She wanted to see the baby and if that's all she takes away from it, so be it."

Laura had some happier news. "Someone else called today who wants to see the baby." She felt the slightest movement of Robbie raising his eyebrows. "Flavia and I are taking a drive tomorrow to meet Jean Innocent for lunch. I've got the car seat installation procedure down to only 5 minutes now and she should fall asleep on the way home."

"Give Jean my regards. Moody's okay but I miss her. James got along better with Jean because she appreciated how smart he is. Moody and James are like chalk and cheese."

"At least they didn't make Peterson the new Chief Super."

"Yeah, small mercies, I suppose, even if I did get assigned to work with him."

"And then Peterson did one of the same things Jean did that bothered you."

"Ha, yes sending me a new DC just out of uniform. I must be the station's designated babysitter."

"How is your new right-hand man doing?"

Robbie explained how Green made some astute observations about the CCTV footage from the Red Crawl and was now posted there undercover. "We had to doll him up quite a bit so he would fit in at the club." He reached over to get his phone off the nightstand to show Laura a photo of Green's new image.

Laura sat up and examined Green's photo from head to toe, tossed her head and told Robbie, "I like a man with a tattoo."

A little too quickly Robbie responded, "Alec Pickman had a tattoo."

Laura had seen it eons back. "How do you know about that?"

"It was in the case notes. James asked me to read them over, see if he missed anything."

"And did he, miss anything?"

"Not that I can tell. There was something rather surprising in the report."

Laura had a suspicion based purely on speculation. "What's that?"

Robbie put his arms behind his head and lay back down on his pillow. "A canoe went to Alec Pickman's boat to pick something up the night he died."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** m. **cuthbert** **gave me the idea for the conversation between Laura and Jean. This is the best I can offer on the subject. I suspect we are not the only two fans who wanted the show to give us more and better Robson moments. Thank goodness she and some of the other Lewis writers (not me!) are so good at making it up to us.**

* * *

DI Hathaway left Brasenose College after a late evening meeting with Chemistry professor David Gregg, an expert on small bombs. Gregg took an interest in the case of the small bombs and analyzed the data from each explosion. He concluded the bomber was a chemist of average to above average ability, functional but not brilliant. Gregg created a map of the bomb sites and put a toothpick in each location. He tapped the first one with his finger and James watched as each one toppled the next on the way to the women's prison. "It's a chain reaction", he concluded.

In the spirit of liaison James shared this information with DI Peterson. The anti-explosives task force leader reciprocated by revealing evidence left at some of the bomb sites that again implicated Grace Orde.

* * *

Brad made a mental note of the frequently used keys on the laptops. Then he had Lizzie read over DI Hathaway's profile of the bomber. While he mulled over the combinations in his head Lizzie watched as Brad appeared to drift off into a trance and Lizzie became worried. "Are you all right sir?"

Finally Brad walked over to the white board against the wall and wrote out a series of letters, numbers, and symbols, 'monodies::' and '7791allets'. "Now they just need a bit of rearranging. He rewrote them and looked satisfied at the results. He walked over to the laptops. "Fingers crossed, Lizzie."

Brad confidently typed in the passwords and did not have to wait long before one, then the other, came to life. "That was the easy part."

"What is the hard part sir?"

"Preventing these laptops from detonating more bombs. This may take all night."

* * *

The next morning after seeing Robbie off to work, Laura, with Flavia in the pram, took Osborn for a long walk, stopping to spend time watching some swans. Then Laura and Flavia set off in the car on a two hour drive for their lunch date. This time Laura remembered to bring the bag with extra clothes and supplies for Flavia.

Jean was already seated at a table when Laura entered the restaurant carrying the occupied car seat. After being shown to their table, Laura undid the buckles and lifted Flavia out of the seat. Jean saw the child and made a surprised face as Flavia appeared to be wearing a miniature white crime scene suit with a hood, covering her from head to toe. As she removed the hood and lowered the zipper Laura explained, "I wanted to save the dress until the last minute. My old neighbor took one of my scene suits and made me several of these." Flavia and her blue party dress emerged in pristine condition.

After Jean answered Laura's questions about her new job and location, she insisted on hearing all about the circumstances of how an infant came to join Robbie and Laura's household. Over tea and cucumber sandwiches, Laura poured out all the details of Flavia's birth and Caroline's coma. Jean asked how Robbie was reacting to the situation.

"He has certainly shown me how much he loves me by helping out and putting my family first."

Flavia had fallen asleep and Jean offered to hold her to give Laura a break. She looked up from the little blond head and continued her interrogation. "He's still working though."

"I insisted, it means so much to him."

Jean shifted the sleeping child in her arms. "Laura, it's really none of my business but has he ever told you he loves you?" Jean knew Robbie loved his work, his kids, and his grandchildren, and the best he could offer about Laura back in the early days of their relationship was that he 'quite liked her'.

"He never actually said 'I love you' and I can accept that."

"Why do you accept that?"

"Because he never said it to Val."

"What?" Jean recalled the years of grief Robbie went through. He was a man obviously in love with his wife.

"It's a long story. Lyn told me."

"There's plenty of time." Jean ordered more tea. She would have preferred they discussed this over drinks but knew Laura would be driving home with an infant in the car.

"Robbie's father never told his mother he loved her. It was the old 'monkey see monkey do' as men from that era weren't inclined to say so, showing they loved their wives and families by being good providers and coming home every night."

Flavia opened her eyes and studied Jean's face. Approving of her new minder she went back to sleep. "Yes, my Uncle Vivian was the same way. He wouldn't want the other chaps to know he was soft hearted."

"Well Robbie's mother was bothered by it but finally stopped expecting it. Robbie was falling in love with Val and finding it hard to tell her. He asked his father why it was so difficult to do when it would mean so much to the women they loved. His father decided he was going to tell his mother he loved her. Their wedding anniversary was coming up. He would take her out to dinner and do it then."

Laura paused to drink her tea.

Jean was anxious to hear the rest. "And?"

"It never happened."

"The cad. He chickened out."

Laura stirred a spoon around in her cup.

"No. He died the night before, had a heart attack. Robbie told her what his Dad was planning. It helped a bit to know."

A waiter came with more cucumber sandwiches. Jean selected one to put on her plate.

"Let me guess. Robbie felt responsible for his father's death and couldn't bring himself say 'I love you' to Val".

"Robbie's Mum told Val about it." Laura picked up a sandwich and tore it in half. "Val understood and never made an issue of it. Lyn would hear Robbie tell people he loved his kids and wondered why he never said he loved her mother. Val told her the story about her grandparents."

Flavia started to fuss and Jean handed her back to Laura. "I think I can guess where this is going."

Laura suspected Flavia's gurgling tummy might erupt at any minute and quickly put her back in the white protective suit. "Lyn never bothered Robbie about it but Ken did. He was upset about it. Robbie decided Val deserved to hear him say 'I love you'. He planned to tell her on Christmas, it would be one of her presents."

Laura's eyes misted a bit.

Jean knew the rest. "And then his wife got killed, before Christmas, before he could tell her."

Although she had not taken a bite of her sandwich, Laura swallowed. "Lyn told me when Robbie and I became more than just friends. I told Robbie I knew and I understood."

"He's afraid to tell you. If I could bang your heads together perhaps he would realize he could just say it and not plan it as a big production."

"I don't need him to tell me. He proved it by choosing to go to New Zealand even though he was afraid it might mean the end of his career. He chose me over the job."

"And his reward was to get to keep both. Sounds like a soapy television ending."

"Not an ending, just a bit of a rewrite to his new chapter. A baby was not in the original script."

* * *

"Eureka!" After more than 12 grueling hours Brad had diffused the first bomb. "There, see it?" he pointed at the screen.

Lizzie peered at it not seeing anything but lots of zeroes and ones. "See what?"

"The pattern. No time to explain, I need to get started on the next one."

"What about a break sir, you must be tired." Lizzie stifled a yawn.

Brad had already turned his attention to the second laptop.

In the small bomb proof room, Lizzie and Brad did not hear the footsteps approaching.


	9. Chapter 9

DI Hathaway had ignored several requests from Chief Superintendent Moody for an update on the investigation into Alec Pickman's death. Now it had escalated to a demand. Tempted as he was to reply 'victim still dead' a second time, James instead wrote, 'possible link to case of the small bombs', then added a 'sir' for good measure. Reluctantly James went to meet Rawbone for an appointment at the morgue to make sure his victim really was still dead. According to DC Green, DI Peterson was reported to be following Pickman to and from the Red Crawl each night.

* * *

Lizzie peered at the screen of the first laptop, the one Brad had finished with. Again all she saw were numbers, mostly zeroes and ones. Listening to Brad chunter on while defusing she worked out he was looking for patterns within the series of numbers denoting chain reactions. How he defused a bomb clattering away on the keyboard was still a mystery to her.

The door to the small bomb-proof room burst open and a man entered. He was carrying a box. "Hallo Hobson and Detective Sergeant Maddox."

Lizzie was prepared to defend Brad from the intruder. As she stared at him in amazement it was clear he was a friend not a foe, at least for the moment.

Brad looked up from the laptop and his tired face broke into a feeble grin. "About time you got here Capelan. I needed a coffee hours ago."

Setting the box down, Capelan replied, "It's that damn police tail they have on me." He pulled out coffees for each of them, an apple for Brad and a bag of pork scratchings for Lizzie.

"Which one, the good guys or bad guys," he glanced at Lizzie, "or gals?"

"Difficult to tell one from the other, I don't trust either side." He spied Lizzie staring at her snack. "It's my job to know things sergeant."

"Not my job to ask", she replied and ripped open the bag. As Lizzie ate and watched the two men pore over the code displayed on the laptop, she made connections between the mysterious death of Alec Pickman, the canoe, the sinking of the boat, the elusive Mick Capelan, and the case of the small bombs. She hadn't yet worked out how the women's prison was linked, that connection was before her time.

After his meeting with Rawbone, James almost wished Robbie had not taken the afternoon off. While James was happy to find Robbie was continuing to show Laura he loved her he wanted to discuss his theories about Pickman and the case of the small bombs with his old mentor, not Peterson. The next best thing was to think like Lewis. James began to draw what Jean Innocent would have called a graphics arts project on the board that Robbie often used. He sketched a fortress in the center and wrote 'women's' prison' underneath. Then he drew a figure nursing a pint on a bar stool and wrote 'Red Crawl'. On the left was a list of characters, 'Alec Pickman', 'Mick Capelan', 'Grace Orde', unknown bomber-functional but not brilliant chemist, and 'Red Crawl-informant'. The last he grudgingly credited Peterson with. Action Man was sure an insider at the Red Crawl was passing information on to the bomber to keep him one step ahead of the law. James added the name 'Mrs. Collinson' to the list as a nod to Peterson. At the bottom he drew Alec Pickman's boat and an all too familiar and unpopular canoe.

Next to Grace Orde's name he drew a figure of a man with an X over it, then an arrow to Alec Pickman with a question mark. James stepped back to survey his creation. He kept staring at the pub scene. Something about the name, was it just a coincidence? It must mean something. Robbie used to quote Morse, 'everything means something'. Red Crawl, Red Crawl, Red Crawl, he wrote three more times taking note of each letter and thinking like Morse. He came up with the name of a functional but not brilliant chemist from a previous case who would have ties to a women's prison, not likely the mastermind, but possibly the bomb creator. He put out an arrest warrant for Carl Drew.

* * *

On her way home from lunch with Jean, Laura took a scenic detour to meet Robbie for a short walk.

"Beautiful place, this!" exclaimed Robbie, with Flavia in a baby carrier on his back, as he and Laura reached the top of a small hill and were rewarded with a view of a waterfall below. Laura adjusted Flavia's hat then put her arm around Robbie's waist. "It's no Niagara Falls but it will do for starters."

"How did you know I always wanted to go there?"

"I do listen on those rare occasions we get a chance to speak."

"So you would go there with me? What about the bairn?"

"Brad promised to take some time off after he finishes his current assignment. He and Carole should be able to manage Flavia and her mother for two weeks. I'm sure Mrs. Collinson would lend a hand." Laura heaved her shoulders. "This was a lovely moment but we should start back. It will be dark soon." Laura liked to keep to a schedule and was already planning Flavia's next feeding. She let go of Robbie's waist and turned back towards the walking path.

Before Laura could take a second step Robbie grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his chest. "There's something I want you to see before we go."

Out of step they walked hand in hand for a few minutes before Robbie stopped at a clearing. Laura could hear the noise of a small airplane circling above them. The cloud of the jet stream organized into letters and then words in the sky. Robbie raised their paired hands and pointed up and Laura followed his lead. Her face was a picture of disbelief as she gazed at the writing, 'Robbie Lewis loves Laura Hobson'. They both stood motionless for a few moments until Flavia broke the spell with a small laugh. Robbie said a silent thank-you to James for promising to make a sign that would show Laura that Robbie loved her. Laura said a silent prayer thanking God for not striking Robbie down with lightning. Then, grinning ear to ear she covered Flavia's eyes with one hand and reached up to pull Robbie's head down with the other.

After a moment Flavia expressed her displeasure at not witnessing the passionate kiss of her godparents and Robbie and Laura came back to earth. Silently they started back down to the car park, holding hands and smiling like lovesick teenagers all the way. As Robbie got Flavia buckled into her seat Laura reluctantly responded to her vibrating phone. Robbie closed the backseat door then opened the front passenger door for Laura putting his hand on the small of her back to steer her in. All the while Laura kept reading and Robbie saw the happiness drain from her face.

"Laura, what?"

"It's Flavia's father. He's coming to see us tomorrow and bringing a solicitor with him." She showed him the end of the message.

Robbie squinted at the small print. As the phone buzzed again with another message there was no mistaking the caller id.

 _Cale_


	10. Chapter 10

Robbie entered the en-suite bathroom and set a glass of wine down on the rim of the tub where Laura soaked under a mound of rose scented bubbles. At the sight of him her face brightened. "I remember the first time you did that."

He sat down on the edge and swirled his hand in the water. "I'll never forget."

Laura gently laced her fingers in his under the water. "This is the first time since we returned from New Zealand."

"A bairn in the house changes things. We have to grab the chances we can." Robbie nodded to Flavia who was happily dozing in her swing just outside the bathroom.

Laura's face darkened, "After tomorrow we may have more chances..."

"You think her father is coming to take custody of her?"

"I don't know. He's not the child raising settling down type."

"He's wild?"

"No, a child raising settling down man can be wild." She flashed him a grin then turned somber again. "I expected we would care for Flavia until Caroline recovered."

"The father may do it instead."

"What if too much time passes before Caroline recovers and he won't give Flavia up or even share custody?" She tightened her grip on Robbie's hand. "We would never do that and I know Caroline would still want us and Carole and Brad, the Godparents and Grandparents, involved. He may not."

"Then we get him on our side, hint at an offer to help out, make ourselves welcome."

"Agreed, we will do it for Flavia." She took her hand back to pick up her wine and take a large drink. "It's a good thing I have a good dentist." To Robbie's questioning eyebrows she replied, "I will be gritting my teeth all through the meeting."

Robbie lay down on the floor. "Ah, my back still likes this too. Some time ago, a brilliant doctor recommended this."

"Laura twisted her neck to glance at Flavia then Robbie. "If the swing holds out, I know some other things you like."

* * *

Ellen Jacoby sat in her lounge sorting through a box of old photographs. One of them made her recall what little she was able to glean of Laura and Robbie's baby. She pulled out her phone and found the one photo she managed to take of the infant. Looking above the dodo on the chest she saw it, a very distinctive chin.

* * *

Back in the small bomb proof room Brad continued to labour over the second laptop. His concern was deepening by the minute. Mick Capelan had gone to get them a takeaway, not telling Lizzie he was going to the Red Crawl. Something there needed his attention. He had a brief chat with Mrs. Collinson before returning to Brad and Lizzie with some Irish Stew for the three of them.

After a quick break to eat, Brad returned to laptop. Lizzie watched Capelan peer over Brad's shoulder. While not being a brilliant code detector, Mick knew the basics. He backed away from Brad and tried to convince Lizzie to leave the room. Lizzie stood firm and a scuffle between the two of them ensued. Brad was oblivious to their altercation as he confirmed his suspicions. By this time Mick had the door open but Lizzie was able to resist his efforts to put her out. Brad leapt up from his chair by the laptop and pushed them through the opening just as a not-so-small bomb detonated, not remotely as usual with the small bombs, but the laptop itself. The three of them were blown out of the room.

* * *

After Robbie helped Laura out of the bath they sat propped up on pillows in bed in their dressing gowns. Wondering if it would be their last night together as a family, they took turns holding Flavia as she slept. Robbie continued to stay awake while Laura, having taken a Valium, began to doze on and off. She had initially refused the Valium until Robbie said he wasn't arguing, she needed to sleep in order to cope with tomorrow's ordeal. He was always better at functioning without sleep. During one wakeful moment Laura told Robbie, "Carole is going to be here tomorrow when Cale comes. She is trying to get hold of Brad, left him a message that he should be here too."

Robbie nodded and shifted the child over to Laura for a few moments, then took her back when the lids of Laura's eyes began to close again. Robbie watched over the two blonde heads for the rest of the night, encouraging both Flavia and Laura back to sleep whenever they stirred by humming the tunes of songs he remembered Val singing to Lyn and Ken when they were young. While the two ladies in his life slept he put his mind on the case of the small bombs.

* * *

Brad, Lizzie, and Mick were piled up outside the small bomb proof room. Each was attempting to join the living. Brad's blaring phone helped to jar them into consciousness. Carole's message was delivered with urgency. Feeling pain in his right arm Brad forced his left hand into a pocket, pulled out the phone and read the summons to meet with their grandchild's father.

The light from Brad's phone allowed Lizzie, on the bottom of the pile, to see how she was pieced together with Mick and she pulled out body parts to dismantle the puzzle and roll out from under while Brad moved in the opposite direction. Mick, the most injured of the group, groaned as he allowed Lizzie to help him up.

Mick sat slumped against the wall while Lizzie found her phone working and called in to request back up. Brad bent down to see to his colleague's battered face when Mick thumped him on his bad arm.

"What was that for?"

"It was only a small bomb? That's what you said. You nearly got the good sergeant killed. If I hadn't seen the warning signs in the code this could have had a different outcome."

"You couldn't find a code enigma if your life depended on it. You should stick to undercover work. If you and Lizzie had argued for two more seconds we'd all be toast, not even enough pieces for the pathologists to reconstruct us."

Mick retorted, "pathology is overrated."

A crime scene squad arrived along with Peterson's anti-explosives team, minus Robbie and DC Green. All three bomb survivors refused the offer of a once over at the hospital. Mick Capelan left to report to his superior while Brad sent a message to Carole to say he would attend the family meeting. Lizzie called DI Hathaway with an update and he told her to stay with Brad Hobson, in case this wasn't over.

* * *

Over at the Red Crawl, DC Green completed a phone call while observing Mrs. Collinson as she headed for the back exit. Green left by the front door only to find Mrs. Collinson wielding an iron which she brought down on his head after first doubling him over by kicking him in the groin. After flattening DC Green, Mrs. Collinson put the iron in her large handbag, made a phone call, then a car picked her up to take her home.

* * *

First to arrive at Robbie and Laura's house was Carole. Brian had stayed home to look after his grandmother. Laura put Carole in a supportive chair so she could hold Flavia without bothering her shoulder. Laura was too nervous to sit. She made tea and found they were out of biscuits. James arrived next and he told Robbie what happened to Lizzie and Brad. During the night Robbie had formed a theory about Carl Drew and the bombs. He took a small pad of paper and a pen out of his pocket to sketch out the pattern of bombs for James. The last one was meant to explode outside the women's prison where Stella Drew, Carl Drew's wife, was being held. Robbie's theory was twofold. First, Carl Drew was creating the bombs for someone in return for special favors for his wife in prison. Second, the last bomb, the large one, was meant to provide a diversion and chaos in the prison so that Stella could attempt an escape. The exploding laptop was meant to be smuggled into the prison before it was intercepted by an agent from MI5.

James was happy to have this chance to discuss the case with Robbie, even admitting that some of the clues were uncovered by Peterson's team. One big question remained, who was the mastermind and why were there clues leading to Grace Orde at each bomb site? Why was she being set up as a suspect?

"Alec Pickman", Robbie grumbled.

James got up and walked over to a window to gaze out at the patio. "We still haven't figured out what role the canoe played in this case." Robbie joined James at the window and floated an idea past him.

Laura checked to see Flavia was still content with her grandmother Carole as she scurried to answer the doorbell, steeling herself for the expected father and his solicitor. Instead she found a rather flustered Mrs. Collinson on the front step carrying a plate of scones. She brushed past Laura on her way to the kitchen where she set the plate down, donned an apron, and turned her attention to the tea kettle. "I heard you were having company dear and came to lend a hand."


	11. Chapter 11

Carole Hobson had been listening to Robbie and James talk about the case of the small bombs and Brad's role in defusing the last two incendiary devices. She knew her husband was often called in to work on 'special projects', that his computer programming skills were used for much more than writing the code to create the scheme for the number plates on vehicles. Carole watched her granddaughter sleeping peacefully and was happy she was safely ensconced in the home of Laura and Robbie. Brad's job put him, and by extension his family and home, in harm's way.

Two men approached Robbie and Laura's house from opposite directions. As they neared the entrance and recognized each other, Bradley Hobson asked the other man, "What are you doing here? This is a family meeting!"

Before he could answer a taxi pulled up to the curb and a woman got out and joined the second man.

Now Brad was even more puzzled. "Who is she?"

A bit of shouting ensued and Laura went outside to see what was going on. She tried to calm her brother down. "Brad, this is Flavia's father. I told you he would be here. She, I presume is his solicitor."

The woman nodded and gave her name, "Felicity Prior, Esquire."

Laura's neighbor was walking Donald past the house. "Is everything okay Dr. Hobson?"

"Yes, fine. We were all just going inside for a meeting." She herded them all through the front door and into the front room to join the others.

Brad went over to Carole and Flavia. Carole had many questions for her husband about his recent activities but those would have to wait.

Laura made introductions as Robbie held a chair for the lady. "This is the solicitor Felicity Prior." After Ms. Prior was seated, Laura waved her arm at the man standing by her side. "This is Flavia's father, Cale."

Brad looked incredulous. "Cale!"

The young man with gray in his hair said, "Actually I go by Cale Pickman now, except at work where I am known as-"

Brad interrupted, "Mick Capelan!"

Robbie moved closer to Brad, "Calm down Brad."

"Calm down! How can I when I find out my colleague has been having a relationship with my daughter and is the father of my granddaughter!"

Cale reminded Brad, "We don't talk about our personal lives in our line of work."

"No, we don't hold hands and sing Kumbaya, but surely after all these years we know each other's basic family dynamics. Me not knowing your real name and that Flavia has your DNA would be as ridiculous as you not knowing I have a pathologist sister called Laura." Brad gently transferred Flavia back to Carole. "Apparently I don't know anything."

Mrs. Collinson entered the room with a tea tray and the scones. "Perhaps now is a good time for everyone to sit down and take a break."

Laura introduced Mrs. Collinson to the others telling them she was a former neighbor. Everyone made a polite reply and both Cale and Brad nodded at her and said, "Ma'am."

Robbie and James each noticed the respectful address and exchanged meaningful looks. Over her teacup Laura surveyed the room. All of the men had their eyes on Mrs. Collinson. She turned to the older woman and asked, "Ma'am? I had my suspicions."

Mrs. Collinson went and retrieved her handbag from the kitchen. From it she produced her warrant card, with the brief title of 'ID'. It turned out that she was the Intelligence Direction for MI5 and Cale and Brad both worked for her.

Carole had heard about Brad's boss but never met her. She smiled as she recalled Brad's nickname for her, 'Iron Drawers.'

Laura looked at her old acquaintance in a new light. "All that ironing, no one would suspect a thing."

Mrs. Collinson laughed. "Ironers learn more about their clients than hairdressers. I had a bit of a reputation as a gossip. It came in very handy in my line of work." She passed around the plate of scones. "My Aunt Bridget liked to play amateur sleuth. She got me my start."

Brad was pacing about the crowded room. When the doorbell rang he made a three point turn and marched to the door. He returned with Ellen Jacoby in tow.

Everyone stared at her as Cale spoke. "For those of you who don't know, Ellen Jacoby is my mother. I called and asked her to be here. She is Flavia's grandmother after all."

Laura was transported back to an earlier time, where another secret pregnancy, lies, false accusations, and a near death experience chilled her to the bone. Robbie saw the color drain from her and quickly made his way over to catch her before she hit the floor.

Mrs. Collinson ran for a cold towel and pressed it to Laura's forehead while Robbie held her. After a few minutes she was able to sit up. Embarrassed about fainting Laura insisted she was fine. Then she had a story to tell.

"Caroline told me who the father of her baby was. She first knew him as Cale Jacoby. Cale told her he did his own investigation to learn the identity of his father. Upon learning Alec Pickman was his father and that his mother had kept the information from him all his life, he legally changed his surname." Everyone turned their attention to Cale for a moment.

"The day she told me she was pregnant was the day I told her I joined MI5, that I was going undercover for an indefinite period of time."

Laura continued and kept her eyes on Cale. "That's when Caroline decided to go to New Zealand, far away from you in harm's way. As an illustrator of children's books, she can work anywhere. One of her authors lived in New Zealand, told her how lovely it was there, and she decided to make a clean break." Laura held back tears. "She knew how important the job was to you. She told you to go, be brilliant."

Cale shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah, I was a bit of a fool."

Robbie spoke for all of them when he gave Cale some fatherly advice, "No lad, you were a lot of a fool."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There was sad news this week. Clare Holman, our lovely Laura, lost her real life 'Robbie'. I wish I could write something appropriate, alas...**

* * *

Felicity Prior had been unusually quiet during the family meeting. As everyone else stared at Cale and silently castigated him for his apparent lack of feelings and actions towards Caroline and Flavia, the oftentimes fierce solicitor leapt up from her chair to address the group.

"My client has come to exercise his parental rights. I am here to defend him and make sure he prevails."

No one spoke. Osborn, sitting at Carole's feet, as close to his baby as possible, starting barking. The dog was usually a good judge of friend or foe. Today, he was having trouble keeping up and wasn't sure who he should be 'speaking' to.

Robbie was unable to quiet him and put Osborn out in the back garden. Monty, upset by the hoard of strangers in his house, escaped outside to be with his canine friend. Robbie returned to the group, relieved that Osborn, usually a very friendly dog, would not be subject to a lawsuit courtesy of Ms. Prior.

Flavia sensed the tension in the room and the absence of the dog and she started to cry, a high pitched wail. Nothing comforted the child until Laura took her outside to be with the animals.

Back inside Mrs. Collinson refilled tea cups and magically produced another plate of scones. "You can't discuss the child's future without Laura."

Cale grumbled his agreement, "No we can't."

James had been quiet until now. "There is something we can talk about now, the supposed death by alcohol poisoning of Alec Pickman." Ellen let out a gasp and everyone turned to look at James. DI Hathaway directed his gaze at Mrs. Collinson. "Is Rawbone an agent too or do you just use him to provide fake autopsy reports?"

Mrs. Collinson finished pouring tea into Felicity Prior's cup then looked back at James with aging eyes that had seen more than anyone could imagine. "Angus is a consultant and has been very useful to the service."

Ellen could not contain herself any longer. "Does this mean that Alec is not really dead?" She had been holding onto a flickering hope for a life together with that man for decades.

Cale answered, "No Ellen, it does not. In a heroic twist of fate, the man who never wanted to be a father, spent his last moments on earth saving my life."

Robbie was both a great listener and observer of faces. He noticed that Cale called his mother 'Ellen' rather than 'Mum' and the look on her face at this most recent news revealed her true feelings, the fantasy of a life Alec was more important than the life of her own son.

Through her tears Ellen looked first at Robbie, then Mrs. Collinson. The older woman went over to Ellen and hugged her. "He meant a lot to you. Why don't you tell us about Alec, luv."

Ellen stumbled through the story. Her crush on Alec Pickman began when they were in college and roommates with Laura Hobson, Ligeia Willard, and Peter Hawkins. Alec was involved with Ligeia first and after he broke it off, briefly turned his attentions to the always waiting in the wings Ellen. At the after-finals bash, Alec told Ellen he was leaving her for someone else. Ellen vowed to remain a sad and lonely singleton until she could get him back. Then she found herself pregnant with Alec's child. At first she was excited by the prospect, imagining a family life with Alec until she remembered how vehemently opposed to fatherhood Alec was, how he told more than one mate about Holmwood Park Hospital, that it was the place to go when their girlfriends found themselves 'in difficultly'.

Ellen went to stay with an Aunt and Uncle up north until Cale was born. She wanted to name him Alec but her Aunt was able to convince her to give the boy his own name and she relented only so far as to move one of the letters. Ellen devoted herself to her career and staying up to date on Alec's movements and keeping herself available to him. The Aunt and Uncle raised Cale until he was old enough for boarding school. Ellen showed very little interest in her son, wanting him out of the way to keep her free to rekindle her relationship with Alec.

Cale did well at school although he mostly kept himself to himself and had few friends. As a teenager he conducted his own investigation into the father his mother refused to tell him about and discovered Alec Pickman. He went to see him one time and a drunken Alec quickly sent him packing. After his Aunt and Uncle passed away Cale found himself essentially without a family. He took a placement test for the intelligence service and got high marks. Mrs. Collinson interviewed him and knew his lack of emotional attachments would qualify him for the often lonely and dangerous work of an undercover agent.

Ellen was upset when Cale told her he found his father but assured her he never told Alec who his mother was, thus preserving Ellen's dream of a child free reconciliation. When she was told by another friend in Oxford that Alec had reportedly drank himself to death, she had a change of heart about her son and gave him many of the items she had saved from Alec over the years, mostly poems and drawings. One item, a charcoal drawing of a woman named Laura, captured Cale's attention.

Cale hung the picture in his small flat where 'Laura' greeted him every time he entered his front door. One day he went to get a coffee and he saw a woman about to pay for her drink who looked like his 'Laura' in the drawing. He leapt forward in the line to pay for her coffee. She thanked him and left the shop. Cale went back to the end of the line still shaking his head at his unusually impulsive act. He briefly considered foregoing his own coffee and following her. "That would be creepy," he muttered to himself. After finally getting his own beverage he left the shop. To his surprise, 'Laura' was waiting for him. She was intrigued by the handsome man who bought her a coffee. That was how Cale Pickman met Caroline Hobson.

After that day, Cale and Caroline met a few times for coffee then eventually for something stronger, and their relationship developed from there. Cale had little contact with his mother and never told her about Caroline. It wasn't until Ellen studied the photo of Flavia she took on her visit to Laura and Robbie that she noticed Alec Pickman's (and her son Cale's) distinctive chin, albeit a miniature version, on the child and realized she and Alec might share a grandchild. Of course she was unwilling to discuss the subject with Alec, but did ask Cale during a rare phone call. Surprisingly Cale was never bitter about Ellen's abandonment of him as a child. He had a good early life with his Aunt and Uncle and always was happy at school. Ellen Jacoby was the person who bought his clothes and paid his school fees, and otherwise ignored him, which is perhaps while he never called her 'Mum'.

Mrs. Collinson again suggested refilling the tea cups and Robbie offered something stronger to Ellen and the rest of the assembly. While they took a break before tackling the next matter at hand, Robbie went outside to check on Laura and Flavia.

As he stepped into the garden Robbie heard Laura humming a Bach lullaby, one of Flavia's favorites, despite his efforts to get her to like Morse's Wagner recordings. Laura sat in a chair next to the canoe, gently rocking it back and forth, just as Lizzie had done the day she got some experience minding a real child. Inside Robbie's beleaguered vessel lay Flavia, resting on Osborn, who slept with one eye open. Monty sat on the bow of the canoe keeping watch for intruders.

The sight of the two women in his life made him smile, then frown as he remembered the gathering of people inside. It also reminded him to ask about the part his canoe played the night Alec Pickman died.

* * *

 **A/N: A close friend of mine also lost her husband this week. I reminded Mr. Hobsonfan how much he means to me, even though sometimes he is a bad-tempered old grouch who smells of wood glue...**


	13. Chapter 13

Laura sensed rather than heard Robbie behind her. She turned to face him and pointed at the house. "Are they all still in there?"

Robbie put his arm on her back. "Afraid so."

"I wish we three could sail off into the sunset and leave them to it." She reached down to tuck a blonde curl behind Flavia's ear."

"Me too, Luv."

They stayed outside for a few more minutes enjoying this precious family time. Finally Laura reached into the canoe and picked up the baby. Osborn raised his eyebrows as if to ask if she was sure. "It's time."

Before heading inside Robbie bent down to inspect his craft. "Look at this." He brushed his hand over something. "It's a dent. I don't remember hitting anything the time James and I took her out."

Laura eased herself down to ground level still holding the sleeping child. "And paint too; it's looks like your canoe has been in an accident."

Robbie rubbed his chin. "The paint is the same colour as Alec Pickman's boat."

Laura stared at him. "You don't think your canoe had anything to do with his death, do you?"

Robbie stood up. "We need to find out. Or I need to. You could stay out here and pretend none of this is happening."

Laura got to her feet and leaned into Robbie and whispered so softly he almost couldn't hear. "Is that what we have been doing, pretending, playing house?" Flavia began to wriggle in Laura's arms. "Have we, or should I say 'I', made a mess of things?"

Robbie turned and glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one, he led Laura over to the garden bench. They sat down and he put his arm around her shoulders. Not wanting to wake the baby he whispered too, in a low voice, into Laura's ear. "No, you've been following Caroline's wishes. Your niece knew what she was doing, choosing you to take care of her child in an emergency."

Laura turned and gazed into Robbie's eyes. "She choose you too, Robbie."

"I guess you are both stuck with this old grouch then."

Laura expertly shifted Flavia into one arm leaving the other free to stroke his tie. "You're our old grouch." She moved her hand to his cheek. "I miss the smell of wood glue sometimes."

"Does that mean you'd like me home with you every day." As she started to turn her head away, he gently put his finger on her chin and pulled her back. "You wanted me to go back to work because you knew it's what I wanted." He pretended to be stern. "I'll have the truth and nothing else Laura."

"The truth?"

"I'm not arguing."

She sighed. "The truth is, taking care of a baby has turned out to be the most difficult job I've ever done. I would love to have you home with me as my partner in this unexpected episode of our life. But I will not ask you to give up work." She bent down to pat Osborn who had come over to sniff Flavia, something he did several times a day.

Left unspoken were both their thoughts about how temporary their custody of Flavia was. The only reason for welcoming release from their responsibilities would be Caroline's unlikely recovery. Neither was willing to speak about the elephant in their living room, Flavia's father, Cale Pickman.

Robbie chose to proceed as if nothing would change. "I won't give up work because you ask. I will give it up because I love you, and want to be your partner in every new chapter."

Laura was so stunned by this revelation she almost dropped Flavia. She took her free hand and threw it around Robbie's neck and bent him towards her. Just as their lips met Osborn started to bark.

The dog wasn't trying to interrupt. He was attempting to prevent James from getting to them. Robbie and Laura ignored the dog until they heard shouts.

"Get off me! Robbie, your dog is going to owe me a new suit. Look at all this slobber. " He shook out his leg.

While Robbie frowned, Laura started to laugh. Flavia woke up and started to cry. Osborn ran back and forth between James and the baby. When the noise level finally diminished Robbie asked James, "What do you want?"

"We are ready to get some answers to this case. There has been an arrest."

Robbie stayed where he was, next to Laura. "You don't need me."

Laura had a different idea. "Robbie, go in and get the case resolved and at least some of those people out of the house. Then we can deal with the family issues."

"Are you sure?"

Laura always got a bit prickly whenever he asked that, usually in a work situation, but no less annoying when he did it at home.

"I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't sure."

Robbie gave Laura a quick kiss on the check and followed James back into the house where he found three more people had arrived during his absence.

DI Alan Peterson was talking with Bradley Hobson and Cale Pickman. Mrs. Collinson was serving tea and scones to DC Green while DS Lizzie Maddox was setting up a screen on which to project images from her tablet computer.

James had little admiration for Peterson but had to admit the fastest way to get everyone up to speed on the investigation was to let Action Man address the group. After all, he was the anti-explosives task force leader.

After Peterson had everyone's attention he made an announcement. "We have arrested Ronald Marsden for being the mastermind in the case of the small bombs and the murder of Alec Pickman." Lizzie provided an image of their elusive man in black, riding a motorcycle.

James searched his memory to recall the name and its significance. "Grace Orde's bodyguard?"

"Former bodyguard. " answered Peterson.

"And former boyfriend," added Robbie.

Peterson nodded. "Right. Inspector Lewis, with help from DC Green, established the motive. Marsden was angry about the breakup with Grace Orde. He planned to exact his revenge by linking her to a series of small bomb explosions and partnered up with Carl Drew one night while drowning his sorrows at the Red Crawl. Marsden has influence in certain circles and promised Drew special privileges for his wife Stella, who is currently in prison for murder."

Cale took up the story. "I was finishing up some undercover work on another case when I was sent to investigate one of the small bomb sites. I had made myself up to look older, adding a bit gray, and the resemblance to my father was remarkable. Marsden liked to visit the sites of the small bombs and saw me there. DC Green noticed him in several crime scene photos like this one DS Maddox is showing us. He reported it to Inspector Lewis." Heads turned towards the screen and the image of the man in black on a motorcycle and then to DC Green.

"Don't worry, I didn't actually hurt him, that day in front of the Red Crawl." Mrs. Collinson put the tea pot down. "Marsden recognized me. Grace Orde used to work in my department. He saw me talking to young Green here and I was afraid of blowing his cover. The little charade with the iron was to fool Marsden."

DC Green smiled approvingly. "It worked ma'am."

Mrs. Collinson beamed at Green. "This young man has potential, he's not green at all, we saw shades of gray during this case. I've been talking to him about a transfer."

Peterson cleared his throat. "Yes, well, back to the case. Carl Drew gave us Marsden's address and we found him at home, where we arrested him. I am off to do a press conference with Chief Superintendent Inno-, I mean Moody." He looked at Robbie. "Lewis, as you were the lynchpin of this investigation, would you like to come with me?"

Robbie held his hand up in front of him. "No, I'm not into that side of things. I was just happy to be of assistance." Robbie saw Peterson to the door then returned. "I do have a question. What part did my canoe play in this case?"

"I can explain." Everyone turned to look at Cale again. "I was investigating one of the bomb sites and Marsden, observing from his motorcycle, mistook me for Alec Pickman, the man Grace had a brief affair with after she broke it off with him. He followed me to the Red Crawl, not knowing we, he nodded at Mrs. Collinson, were temporarily using the establishment for meetings. He got Carl Drew to lace my drink with barbiturates. I let my guard down, sorry ma'am. When I realized what was happening I managed to slip away before the drugs fully took over. Stumbling around I somehow found my way to Alec Pickman's boat, moored not far from the Red Crawl."

Mrs. Collinson reported on what happened next. "I received a call from Alec Pickman. He was using agent Mick Capelan's phone and although he sounded drunk, I was satisfied he was who he said he was and that Mick/Cale needed help. We were a bit short staffed at the time due to another incident so I sent Bradley Hobson to retrieve him."

Robbie grinned. "And you borrowed my canoe to do it."

"Brad sheepishly nodded. "Yes, I figured you weren't using it while you were in New Zealand."

"I hadn't been using it for some time." He wrinkled his brow. "If Cale was in danger, then so was Alec. Why didn't you take him with you?"

"He refused to come, said he wouldn't ride in that death trap." Brad pointed to the window where the canoe was visible in the garden.

Cale confirmed Alec's fears. "I don't blame him. What little I remember about the voyage was of being terrified we would sink. The most dangerous thing I ever did in my whole life was ride in that canoe."

Robbie defended his canoe. "It floats!"

"Well good luck to all who sail in her", Cale muttered. "It turns out the canoe was safer than his boat. Dad sacrificed his life for mine."

Ellen Jacoby had been uncharacteristically quiet while they discussed the case until they got to the part where Marsden was able to find a witness who saw Mick/Cale board Alec's boat. By the time Marsden got there Cale was on his way to hospital via canoe. While Brad was no 'Attaway Hathaway', his in-depth knowledge of the laws of physics helped him propel them to safety almost unscathed. There had been a small bump into Pickman's boat when he unsuccessfully attempted to get Alec into the canoe with them. Marsden arrived at the boat and mistook Alec for Mick/Cale. Surprised that the drugs had not rendered him unconscious he forced more alcohol into him. Alec wanted to stall to give his son enough time to escape and allowed Marsden to let him to drink himself to death. Marsden then sunk Alec's boat before he left.

Ellen began to cry for Alec. Even though Carole Hobson never cared for her sister-in-law's friend, she went to comfort Ellen. Mrs. Collinson then convinced Ellen to have something stronger than tea. They were all silent for a moment remembering Alec, whose last act on earth was to save his unwanted son.

The solicitor, Felicity Prior, had been patiently listening to events unfold. Now that the case was settled and Ellen had quieted down, she wanted to move on to the reason she was here. She stood up and addressed the room. "My client is here to exercise his paternal rights."

Cale agreed. "That's right. I spoke to Caroline's surgeon. There is no chance of recovery. It's up to me now. Would someone go outside and get my daughter?"


	14. Chapter 14

_One week later._

"Nice place this." Robbie was looking around at the surrounding landscape of their temporary new home, a lovely and remote location with mountain views. "I never even heard of it before."

Laura stood next to Robbie also taking in the view. The taxi that had dropped them off was fast disappearing. Their suitcases and the car seat sat in a row on the edge of the unpaved road. "I had heard of it but did not know how to pronounce it." She looked over at the small structure where they would be staying. If James had seen it he would have been reminded of the house where he once tried to question Jack Cornish about a drugs factory.

Robbie rocked back and forth on his feet as Flavia was now asleep in the baby carrier on his back. "Did we do the right thing?"

Laura put her arms on his shoulders to steady him and brush some dust off his jacket. "I know I did but I never expected you to drop everything."

He covered her hands with his. "The only thing I won't drop is the bairn on my back."

"You didn't even tell Moody you were leaving."

They walked towards the house and Robbie opened the door, not sure if he should let Laura in first or check it out himself, but then he had Flavia with him which slowed him down. Laura solved his dilemma by running in ahead of him. By the time he and Flavia were inside Laura was already returning from a quick tour of the small house.

"So, what do you think?"

Laura put her hands on her hips. "As promised, some food and supplies were brought in. It'll do for starters."

"Good. Let's get Flavia settled then we can eat lunch."

Half an hour later, Robbie and Laura sat at a simple wooden table with bread, cheese, and wine.

Robbie broke off a chunk of bread and talked in between bites. "So, does my not telling Moody I was leaving make up for me not telling you when Innocent lured me back to work?"

Laura took a sip of the surprisingly good wine. "Hardly, but you have made it up to me in other ways without me even having to remind you."

"I had a plan."

"Did it include traipsing around the world with an infant on your back?"

"No, not originally. This is most certainly a new chapter I never expected."

Robbie's phone buzzed. Laura saw his expression. "Problem?"

"Not for us. James says Moody got the sack and Innocent is coming back to her old job as Chief Superintendent. I wonder..."

Laura finished his sentence for him, "if your leaving without notice caused Moody to get the sack?"

Robbie reached for more bread, "Mmm, needs garlic." He mulled something over in his head. "No, there must be another reason."

There was a knock at the door. Robbie and Laura exchanged glances. Laura went to check on Flavia while Robbie opened the front door a crack to see who was there.

* * *

Ellen Jacoby had ended an unsatisfactory phone call with her son Cale. She had recently gone shopping and bought several lovely and impractical outfits for her granddaughter Flavia. Her son had told her there was no way to get the clothes to Flavia right now. Ellen did not pay much attention to the details of the situation. Her only concern was that the child was stylishly dressed. Cole was reminded of his own childhood and decided that at least Flavia was shielded from Ellen's customary rejection of the important things in a child's life. Cole survived because of the love and care he received from his Aunt and Uncle.

Ellen shook her head at the image of Alec Pickman's grandchild emblazoned with Dodos and Fire Trucks. She folded up the newly purchased clothes for Flavia and put them away. She quickly forgot about her granddaughter and went back to planning the memorial service for Alec. She had intended to ask Cole if he would deliver the eulogy but never got to ask during their brief phone conversation. Going through Alec's things she found a phone number for Mrs. Collinson and called the older woman and pressed her into service to deliver a speech about how Alec did the right thing by his son and saved his life. While Mrs. Collinson agreed to pay homage to Alec, she suspected Ellen would have preferred that Alec not have sacrificed his life for Cole's. Ellen would do more shopping and get herself a new black dress and coat for the occasion.

* * *

Bradley Hobson sat by his daughter's bed. He cleared his throat and opened a book. "Well, Caroline, let's see what our young chemist is up to now. Canada appears to be in her future, lucky lass." Brad read for 30 minutes pausing every few pages to look over at his daughter, study her face for a sign. Finally at the end of a chapter with no cliffhanger he closed the book.

"I'm sorry I don't have the reading voice of Robbie Lewis." He smiled at her fondly. "Yes, I know you had a bit of a crush on him, or his voice at least. Your mother does too and understands why Auntie Laura is smitten with him. And he's an all-around good bloke. By choosing Laura to care for your daughter, you got him too." He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "And don't worry, Mum and I aren't upset you didn't choose us. All we want is what is best for you and Flavia. We will be here looking after you. I have taken a leave of absence from work for as long as you need me to keep on reading."

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the delay of the completion of this story. My original ending just didn't feel right anymore and I changed course. There should be another chapter soon if I don't get too distracted with an idea I had for a Robson Christmas story.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Fast forward a few days to the afternoon of December 31st_

"So, another year is about over." Robbie meant to say more than that but as usual reading between the lines was required to get the full depth of his emotion. He was leaning against a tree and Laura was leaning against him. He had his arm around her neck. To an outsider it may have appeared he was preparing to strangle her. In reality it was just a position that was comfortable to both of them, Robbie anchoring Laura as they gazed out over the river.

After a few moments Robbie tried again to dig a little deeper. "We don't have a baby anymore."

Laura turned to face him. There were no tears, had there been she would have kept staring at the river. She put on her best Dr. Hobson matter of fact expression and replied, "We didn't have a baby when the year began."

It was an unusually sunny and mild day for the last day of the year. All Laura needed to stay warm was Robbie and her leather jacket, the one James secretly called 'her cloak of hotness'. She tugged the jacket tighter around her shoulders. Still trying to keep any emotion out of her voice Laura spoke softly, "And we did not get a Christmas miracle. I was sure Caroline would have a breakthrough towards recovery that day."

Robbie took his free arm and pulled some grapes out of their picnic hamper. "My fault for not believing." He popped a few grapes in his mouth then offered some to Laura.

"Nothing that happened this year was your fault Robbie." She selected a few grapes. "It was an adventure though and one I am happy to have shared with you.

"Well I wouldn't have done it for anyone but you Laura."

"No regrets?"

"None."

"Even the ride in the back of a police car? Surely a first for you."

"Yeah, my first time." He had his suspicions and regarded her with a inquisitive face. "Not your first time Luv?"

Laura laughed. "That's a story for another day." She turned pensive. "Perhaps someone will write about our story, and Caroline and Flavia."

"Cale too?"

"Can't leave him out. Might as well include Ellen for comic relief and the enigmatic Mrs. Collinson for mystery fans. A phone beeped and they both reached into their pockets. It was Robbie's with a summons from James to meet at the pub. They made eye contact and read each other's minds and nodded in agreement. They might as well get it over with.

* * *

Sitting at a small table in the White Horse with pints for Robbie and James and a Gin and Tonic for Laura, James could contain himself no longer.

"I turn my back for five minutes and get a phone call about the pair of you from a police station in a foreign county. Lucky for you I made friends with a senior officer there a few years back when I was helping out at the orphanage and driving around looking for your former friend Jack Cornish."

Robbie and Laura attempted to appear suitably chagrined but neither of them spoke.

James used his best Inspector's voice and commanded, "Spill!"

Robbie looked at Laura. "Where do we start?"

She shrugged. "How about with the knock on the door soon after we arrived in what was supposed to be our new home with Flavia."

* * *

On his way to answer the door Robbie hoped against hope that maybe it was St. Nicholas coming to deliver Christmas gifts. He opened the door a crack and knew it was serious when he spied a uniform. A foot was quickly inserted to keep the door from being shut. Robbie looked over his shoulder and saw that Laura and Flavia were nowhere to be seen. In broken English a voice demanded he open the door. He did as he was told and an officer with a grim expression entered the small farmhouse.

Meanwhile Cale Pickman was frantic to learn the location of his daughter. He called Mrs. Collinson and spoke to her in code. The older woman told him to remain calm that all gifts would be delivered in time for Christmas. Would everything really be okay? Cale now wondered if she could be trusted. Someone had betrayed him.

Robbie had decided he and Laura should comply with the police officer's instructions. Laura had already come to the same conclusion and had grabbed a bag with supplies for the baby and came to the door with the sleeping child. She tried to insist that the car seat be installed in the police car but the language barrier and the urgency of the mission made that impossible. Laura clutched Flavia as she and Robbie were transported in the back of the official vehicle going the reverse direction over the same rough roads they had just traveled by taxi only hours before.

Laura was tense and by silent agreement she and Robbie did not talk, grateful only that Flavia slept through the journey. Once at the station their fingerprints were taken and they were asked if there was someone they wanted them to telephone and Robbie wrote down the number for DI James Hathaway on a slip of paper. Then they were led down a narrow hall and left in a small windowless room.

Thirty minutes later Flavia started to stir and Robbie pulled out a bottle from their bag and wondered how long the supplies Laura was able to pack would last. Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching them. There was no knock. The door burst open and a very agitated Cale Pickman entered.

* * *

James Hathaway held the phone at his long arm's length away as a loud voice mumbled things that made no sense. Robbie had told him they were going away for a couple of days. It turned out their trip was more perplexing than a weekend in Wales. He brought the phone closer so he could yell back some ramblings of his own. After the call he rose from his desk and muttered to Maddox on the way out of the office, "I'm going to find out who is responsible for this."

* * *

Back at the pub James was impatient. "I know that part. Moody accidently gave the game away, didn't even know what he was saying. Robbie you should know better than to write private things down on paper and throw them in the bin."

"It's how I plan, writing things down. I suppose I should have swallowed the paper."

Laura nudged him in the ribs. "Oh no, I am not having you get involved with MI5 too."

"Well I did crumple it up. Moody must have ironed it out." He shook his head. "Besides, it was supposed to be a safe place."

"You should have used invisible ink." James finished his pint. "Then Moody managed to leak the information to the Chief Constable who as it turns out has had his phone tapped by the bad guys."

Robbie finished his drink as well. "These days it is hard to tell who are the good guys and who are the bad guys." He frowned at James. "Joe was a good cop. He didn't deserve the sack for this."

James, never a fan of Moody's, got them back on track. "Finish the story."

* * *

Cale rushed over to Laura and she willingly handed Flavia to her father. He cradled the child. "Thank goodness you are safe."

Robbie put his arm protectively around Laura's shoulders. He growled at Cale, "What's going on?"

They did not have a lot of time so Cale explained quickly. The plan they decided on back at Robbie and Laura's house after the conclusion of the case of the small bombs would keep Robbie and Laura involved with Flavia while Cale learned how to be a father. He did not want to take her away from the people who had been caring for her, remembering how he felt when his mother took him away from his beloved aunt and uncle to go to boarding school.

Mrs. Collinson was sending Cale on what was supposed to be a very safe overseas assignment. Laura and Robbie would come along as the child's nanny and manny. Cale would spend as much time as he could with his daughter. He arrived a few days in advance and had the house prepared for them. Shortly after their plane landed Cale found out that a dangerous man he helped to bring to justice a few years ago had escaped and was planning his revenge. The information Moody inadvertently leaked quickly made its way to the villain who rejoined his former gang and set out to confront Cale. Fortunately Cale's past training had prepared him for treacherous situations like this and he was able to elude his pursuers not fearing for his own life, concerned only about the safely of his daughter.

* * *

They all returned safely to Oxford, Cale deciding to take a leave of absence from work to get to know his daughter in her home, the only one she knew. Robbie and Laura invited him to stay with them. He declined their offer and found a flat nearby and spent time with Flavia every day. The more time he spent with her the more he felt unprepared to be a father. Laura confided in him about her initial fears of taking care of a child. She could see that Cale loved Flavia and prepared herself, Cale, and Flavia for living with her father. They spent Christmas together. Robbie got the child a baby safe fire truck and Laura added to the child's collection of books and music. Brad and Carole got her a chess set (Brad's idea) and a baby doll. They kept their gifts to a minimum as they knew Cale had bought out almost every toy shop in Oxford. He arrived at Robbie and Laura's house with an excess of parcels, bags, and boxes. Ellen turned up with several fancy Christmas party dresses, enough for Flavia to wear a new one every hour so there was no need of her mini crime scene suit to keep her outfit clean.

Laura checked her phone several times during the day. She had been sure there would be some improvement in Caroline's condition on Christmas. They brought Flavia to see her mother after her nap in the afternoon. Brad and Carole could see that Laura's optimism was waning and they found it more difficult than ever to be cheerful for the sake of their daughter and granddaughter. Caroline's twin brother Brian brought matching cuddly dodo toys for his sister and niece. He saw Laura slip out into the hall and went to join her.

"Auntie Laura, what's wrong?"

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Brian. I was hoping for a Christmas miracle."

Brian hugged her. "Maybe Flavia is the Christmas miracle."

Laura hadn't had much time for her nephew this past year being so busy with Caroline and Flavia. "It must be difficult for you."

He shuffled his feet. "Yeah, as the healthy twin, I have a lot of guilt."

"Have you talked to your parents about it?"

"No, they have enough to worry about."

"Brian, they won't know how you feel unless you tell them."

He sighed. "That's probably very good advice."

Christmas Day ended peacefully and uneventfully. Robbie and Laura planned to drive up to visit Lyn and her family the next day.

Before dawn on Boxing Day Laura was awakened by her phone. She reached for it, sure it must be work. When she saw the message she couldn't believe it. Turning on a light and putting on her reading glasses to read it again to make sure she gasped out loud.

Robbie woke up to Laura shaking him. "Robbie, we got our Christmas miracle, just one day late. Caroline has come out of her coma!"

* * *

Back at the pub James displayed a rare smile. "So what happens next?"

Laura let Robbie tell him. "We plan to spend the next several months helping take care of Flavia until Caroline is fully recovered. Cale has assured us we are always going to be very involved Godparents."

"What about work?"

"Laura will eventually go back to taking care of corpses but only long enough for her to qualify for early retirement."

"And you?"

"I made it my New Year's resolution to put Laura first and take care of her." He covered Laura's hand with his and squeezed it. "She deserves it."

While Robbie and Laura sealed the deal with a kiss, James went to get them fresh drinks. As it was almost midnight he returned with Champagne.

Laura thanked James and asked, "What about you James, any New Year's resolutions?"

James smiled again, this time ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. "I've agreed to allow my sister Nell to fix me up with her flat mate." He lifted his head and grinned. "You may have something to get excited about in 2017."

They lifted their glasses.

"Cheers!"

* * *

 _A/N: Three years ago today I posted my first fanfiction story. I had no idea what I was doing, having only just discovered ff and the story was not very good. Muffinzelda was kind enough to send a review which surprised me as I didn't really understand how this all worked. This final chapter of Excess Baggage may be my last, or at least for awhile. Thanks to everyone who read, wrote a PM or a review (especially the scathing ones!) and those of you who continue writing. I hope that you found something to laugh about in one of my stories. 'And to All a Good Night' was tribute to you all. And lucky me, some of you have become very special friends. Happy Trails! -H_


End file.
